kiss the boy
by blushed
Summary: Green likes boys. Red is awkward, and likes to turn...red. That is a very good combination at any Christmas party. Alternate universe without any Pokemon. Enjoy! c: (also i have no idea this isn't even any of the worlds it's just a cHRISTMAS PARTY OK)


merry belated christmas everyone! i wrote this fic for my friend c: gosh it turned out to be a whopping 2000+ word monster im cryign

anyway enjoy the story ok there's no pokemon involved at all idk it's an AU i guess

lots of gayness involved in here and it is horribly cheesy pls shield ur eyes if u cannot handle the cheesiness

yeah it's really wordy and u might get a headache but i promise it's all worth it! BC UR WORTH IT

and there are lots of references okay i hope u spot them all! ok bye enjoy

* * *

If Red could summarise all the things he hated into one word, it would be socializing.

He didn't hate people per se because that would be mean to the people he liked, but he was not a man of many words. Unfortunately, most people tended to be more verbose than he was. And that meant he had to listen to them and reply. It was only common courtesy.

However, at this point in time, he could really care less about courtesy. If socializing made him uncomfortable, parties made him want to throw up. Parties like this one.

He was currently standing in the furthest corner of the room and away from other people, but that didn't mean he was out of his clothes. Red looks down and tugs at his suffocating tie in distaste. Ugh, why did he even have to come to this party? He could've just waited for Christmas at home, _alone_, instead of being stuck here in a tuxedo that had more purpose being a noose than formal attire. He makes a mental note to strangle Leaf with the very same tuxedo the next time he saw her.

Red scans the crowd for a sign of anyone who could possibly be willing to stand with him in the corner and wait for the party to be over. Woman with overly fancy purple hair – no, she looked like the party type. Guy with black hair and wildly gesturing to a taller person with long, green hair – absolutely not. Red groans. Was there honestly no one who wouldn't mind romancing a bowl of fruit punch with him? He turns to look at the fruit punch. Maybe it was red from the romancing.

He sighs, and scoops himself a cup of punch. Downing it one go, his previous attempts to look for a quiet person are revived; he scans the crowd once more. Hold up. Was that guy with spiky brown hair heading towards him? Red looks him up and down. He seemed like the suave, arrogant type. Oh no. _Oh no._

Red looks around wildly for a good hiding place. Under the table, or out of the room altogether? He decides to go with the latter and edges along the table, hoping he doesn't look too suspicious.

Unfortunately, fate is a cruel thing. Porcupine Boy reaches him first. Red wants to cry. What did he ever do in his past life to deserve this?

Up close, however, he notices that Porcupine Boy is very – extremely, in fact – attractive. The spiky and curved hair lent an aura of overall coolness to him, and it didn't really help that his eyes were a pretty emerald. Of all people to approach Red, it had to be an attractive one. Of course.

"So, pretty boy, what are you doing here in the corner all alone? You could be out there chatting up girls or being a charming young man, you know. The fruit punch here," Porcupine Boy gestures to the bowl, "doesn't need a dance partner, as you can tell."

What a smoothie. How did he even know what he was thinking? But before Red can churn out a sarcastic response, his face turns bright red. Not at the fact that Porcupine Boy had told him about his thoughts regarding the drink, but at the fact that he had been called pretty boy.

Porcupine Boy grins at Red. "My name's Green. Care to dance?" He offers a hand to Red.

Red is surprised, to say the least. Wasn't Green going to dance with another girl? Not that he was objecting, of course. Then again, he sucked at dancing. Perhaps he should just turn down the offer.

Green notices Red's dilemma immediately. He wasn't a mind reader or anything, but hell, anybody could see Red's forehead scrunched up like he wanted to take a shit but couldn't. Green laughed. This boy was too cute for his own good.

"Come on, dance with me. It's not often I can get boys as cute as you are," Green tells him. But that only makes Red go…well, redder.

_THE GAY IS OFF THE CHARTS, _Red's brain screams at him.

"My name's Red." He tries his best to stop blushing and take Green's hand as coolly as he can. Green's smile grows wider.

Suddenly, Red feels like something is constricting his heart. He stares at Green's smile and _thud_, goes his heart. He gulps. Green pulls him towards himself, still smiling.

Gallop, gallop. His heart is now a free horse racing through the wilderness with no way of stopping. Red isn't too sure what this feeling is. Perhaps it was the fruit punch.

* * *

The music changes from Chopin ("show-pan," Red often likes to correct others silently) to modern Yiruma. He wasn't much of a pianist, but he loved listening to the piano anyway. Red picks up on the melody and immediately identifies it as _Stay in Memory_.

Green leads him to the center of the room, where at least half the party people are gathered. He bows, and Red blushes.

"Shall we dance?"

They start off with a waltz. Red soon realizes that waltzes are not his thing. Not at all. Because within the first minute, he has stepped on Green's foot twice, failed to take Green's hint at trying to spin him around, and nearly knocked into someone before Green steered him away.

He just wants to burrow into a hole and die of embarrassment. Why had he even agreed to dance? He should've just offered Green the option to simply stand there and do nothing instead of making a fool out of himself. To make matters worse, he was getting flustered; his cheeks were positively burning at this point in time. Red sure lived up to his name.

Meanwhile, Green was having a hard time processing the fact that Red simply couldn't dance. Weren't cute boys who looked bored out of their wits supposed to be good dancers? He had practised all day the way he wanted to go up to someone for a dance. He had even asked around on tips to look for a good dance partner. Green sighs inwardly.

But this Red was really, really, too adorable. In fact, if he wanted to use a lame pun, he would call Red adorkable. And he was so flustered! Green shakes his head, smiling. But it turns out to be a wrong move, because Red looks up in alarm. Oops.

Green leans in to whisper in Red's ear. "Okay, uh, I don't think you're enjoying this dance? How about we go to another room and talk rather than dance." It seemed to work; Red looked like he was going to cry tears of joy. He laughs, and pulls Red to the spiral staircase. Up, up, up, the way his heart feels like it's flying away.

Green thinks that it must be the fruit punch acting up, too.

* * *

Now that they're finally alone, Red has no idea what to do. Was he supposed to talk to Green normally? Maybe attractive people were abnormal. Red wasn't sure he belonged in the attractive class.

He looks around the room they were in. Damn, Leaf was rich to have booked the entire hotel for the party. This room was a bland and simply decorated hotel room, with barely any pictures to adorn its white walls. The only feature that saved it from Red's criticism was the balcony; the night air was cool and he had no desire to be cooped up in the room. Except that Green was there. Damn.

"So, uh, what hobbies do you have? I mean like… not that I'm trying to pry or anything," Green finishes lamely in an attempt to start a conversation.

Red had to think for a while. "I like the piano. And animals. And not speaking, or at least not speaking so much."

Green is pleasantly surprised. "You like animals? Do you know about my grandpa? He's Professor Oak and he's the leading researcher in the veterinary field. So I'm Green Oak," Green tells Red proudly.

Red just stares. "I don't know him."

Green wants to cry.

* * *

For the first time, Red finds himself regretting not talking to more people. Guiltily, he looks at Green, who looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. And all because Red was bad at talking to people and didn't bother reading the news.

He slowly reaches a hand out. Red isn't entirely sure if what he's doing is correct, because patting someone should be the proper way to comfort him, right? Right? He puts his hand on Green's shoulder. The sudden light touch is enough to startle Green, and he looks at the raven-haired boy blankly.

Carefully, Red pats Green's shoulder then quickly retracts it, looking away. He hopes he doesn't look as embarrassed as he feels. Across him, an incredulous Green begins to laugh. Red wants to die.

But then Green pats Red back. "How about I talk, and you listen?"

Red has never been happier in his entire life.

* * *

They shift from the bed to the balcony, where Green tells Red all about himself. Red learns that Green is an orphan but lives with his rich professor/grandpa Oak and his sister, Daisy. He learns that Green likes cookie dough more than cookies, and that he often nicks other people's food. But that only leads to other people stealing his food ("which is kinda sad," Green confesses).

Red has a sudden urge to tell a joke. "Green," he interrupts softly. Green stops his tirade about how his sister never lets him eat the cookie dough. The silence makes Red gulp, and he hopes that Green won't judge him too much.

"Maybe next time, you can tell people that you're _in the green_ because you're rich. You know, like money is green? …ugh." Red buries his hands in his face. Now he'd gone and done it. Now he wouldn't have a single chance with Green, because Green would think he was a horrible talker and loser. What kind of pun was that, anyway? He silently apologises to the him in his past life, who had given him this chance to interact with Green. He must have been a saint or something.

What Red doesn't expect to hear is laughter. He looks up, only to find that Green is doubled over in laughter while clutching his forehead tightly. His laughter is so cute, Red thinks. Then he quickly shakes the thought away.

Green finally stops laughing and wipes away tears. "Oh…oh my god. That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Red looks at him, bewildered. Wasn't he going to call him a loser and sneer at him?

Before Green can stop himself, he starts a new tirade. "God, I can't stop. I mean, you're so cute, and you always turn red – that was unintentional! – and you're just, ugh, this is speech vomit," he finishes. He is rewarded with a sense of horror and happiness, because hell yes, he finally grew a bunch of balls to tell Red he was cute but hell no, Red probably wasn't even gay. Green wishes he'd never been born.

But when he glances up, Red is looking at him, a small smile on his face. It's almost like God had sent his angels down to cast a light over Red and strike Green speechless.

Suddenly, the space between them is silent; in that moment, Green could've sworn they were infinite.

He leans over, and presses his lips to Red's. Red tastes like fruit punch and cookie dough and all the words he'll never be able to say, so Green ghosts his tongue over his lips and pushes it in. He sees that Red has closed his eyes, and he follows suit.

In many ways, Red is glad that Green had taken the initiative. Green tastes like the black and white of piano keys melting together to form a beautiful sonata; _Stay in Memory_, his mind tells him. And rightly so, because he has never wanted anything more than for this kiss to remain in his memory for eternity.

When the rain hits, it is sudden. Red opens his eyes. He can hear the shrieks coming from the party faintly; people exclaiming about how they had no umbrellas, or something along those lines. But neither he nor Green care about the rain, because this kiss is all that matters; and though raindrops are falling on them from the skies, Red doesn't want to end the kiss.

Downstairs, in the ballroom, _Kiss the Rain_ begins to play. The rain is pouring and both Green and Red are dripping wet, but when they break the kiss and smile at each other, Red thinks that he'd rather kiss Green than the rain.

_end._

* * *

i will never apologise for all the puns i made

or the references to fantina and N and gold and perks of being a wallflower and yiruma's songs

also the red in here is my spirit animal. i mean i talk more than him but yeah i hate most people ok bye

merry christmas babu


End file.
